freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Tycoon Home Video
(1995-2007) Logo: Set against a black background, four shapes come onto the screen which consists of a silver rectangle, cube, jagged line, and a blue cube. The rectangle and silver cube come in from the left while the silver jagged line and blue cube come in from the right. All of the shapes assemble onto the blue cube and tilt to a 315 degree angle. The name TYCOON comes onscreen rotating and zooming out placing itself underneath the logo. The bottom of the "O" and "N" are obstructed by a square shape. The "T" sparkles as a white glow of light slides past the screen from left to right forming an underline and a silver square underneath the "O" and "N." The words "HOME VIDEO" zoom back letter by letter placing themselves underneath the underline. After a few seconds, we fade to black. FX/SFX: The shapes coming onscreen, merging, and tilting. The rotating and zooming out of the name. The sparkle. The glow of light forming the underline and grey square. The zooming back of the HOME VIDEO text. Music/Sounds: A whoosh along with computerized "twinkling" sounds as the shapes come onscreen and merge followed by a brief ring when the logo finishes forming. As the "TYCOON" name comes in, we hear a synthesized wind sound and another whoosh. Another whoosh plays as the text finishes zooming out. Another ring in another pitch is heard when the TYCOON name stops. Laser zaps are heard as the underline is drawn. Finally, an orchestral hit (similar to the last note in the 1995 "3-G Home Video" logo) is heard along with another bizarre whoosh and zap. Availability: Uncommon in Mexico. Can be seen on videos of Barney & Friends, Tama & Friends, as well as other releases such as Pokémon. Scare Factor: Low to medium. While the logo has scared quite a few children, others shouldn't have as much of a problem with it. There is no video, but if there was, watch it if you dare! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1995 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Blue Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:Logos that make Nerdy burst out in laughter Category:Logos that don't scare TheCherryWHY. Category:Logos that scare BlueSonicAnimate Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that TheBeatlesYesJustinBeiberNo hates Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Free Birds Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you throw your laptop at Bendy's hole and then Bendy converts your laptop into ink, and then you cry at 3AM and then FNAF Jumpscares you Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make The Problem Solverz get too popular that they broadcast 24/7 on every channel in the world in the loudest volume causing people's heads to explode into a gazillion pieces Category:Logos that make Mr. Pickles seriously demonic and scary and makes the Guardians of the Galaxy appear in Infinity War Category:Logos that remind Lotta, Dot, and Audrey to eat Super Sweeto Cavity Blastems for 24/7 Category:Logos that scare Cailou